Jealousy can be a dangerous thing
by ingz
Summary: Jealousy can sometimes be a dangerous thing. Real life characters with changed names, but none of these events really happened. A sequel to the story "Summer Camp". Warnings: Rape, nudity and language.
1. Intro, The Bank and strange happenings

Exclaimers: Names aren't mine.

Warnings: Bad language at some points and somewhat explicit rape scenes and nudity.

Author's note: My second story. It's a sequel to the story "summer camp". None of these characters are made up and they all are as I describe them. Although the events in this story are really far from the reality. It's just a nightmare I had last night. Please R&R. But please, no flames thank you.

__________________________________________________________________________

It's been 8 years now since I was raped at the summer camp and I'm 23 years old now. I still have nightmares almost every night. I have a few new friends now. Elliot and I don't socialize much anymore. We kind of grew apart about 6 months after we came home from the summer camp. To tell you the truth, I think this whole thing came to be too much for him. But I'm always happy to see him when I do, and he's happy too see me. he gives me big hugs when we meet. But anyway, here's a bit about my friends.

John is 29 years old. He's gay and he's the one I met first of my best friends.

Fin is 20 years old. He's Bi sexual and he's one of my best friends. Something about him makes me trust him very much. We're really close. When Fin and I talk we might sometimes appear as though we're flirting big time and we often talk dirty with each other. But even though Fin is Bi-sexual, it's just something we do and don't mean anything by. Although, not everybody understands that.

Casey is 32 years old. She's Bi-sexual like Fin. Although I have no sexual feelings for her whatsoever, I just respect her enormously. Fin introduced us and we grew to be best friends. She has helped me through a lot of bad days.

Becca is 24 years old. I wouldn't call her my friend. But she often hangs out with me and Fin. Becca is madly in love with Fin but he doesn't feel like that about her. I sometimes feel like she's jealous of me and Fin.

________________________

I'm sitting at home playing some games on facebook when hear the phone ringing and when I look at the caller ID I can see it's Fin.

"Hi there sexy-mama" I say in the phone right after I push the answer button.

"Grrrrrr" He replays seductively

"Zup?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much wanna hang out with me and Becca today?" He asks somewhat pervily

"Mhm" I replay feigning moans

"Ok, I'll pick you up in about 10 minutes" he informs me.

"ok, seeya"

After he picks me up he says that he needs to go to the bank, and asks me and Becca if we're not just coming with him. We have nothing against that. The Bank is placed on the bottom of a long shopping street. All of a sudden my stomach starts to hurt and my head starts to spin. I tell them I'm going outside to get some air. I sit down on a low railing behind the bank.

I see a Becca approaching me. There's something funny about how she looks and there's a guy following her. Becca points at me and the guy starts walking my way. The guy is around our age. When the guy get's closer I see that his face is off somehow. He looks like he want's to kill me or something. Becca just stands where she stood when she pointed at me with. She has a smug smirk on her face. Something just doesn't feel right about this. I walk fast up the shopping street. I really don't want this guy to catch me.

As I'm walking up the street I see a tunnel leading behind the shopping street. I walk enter the tunnel hoping that the guy just walks passed them. But I won't take that chance so I walk further in.

when I'm on the other side of the tunnel I realize that it's a dead end. I had hoped that it would go back to the shopping street somewhere, or maybe to another street on the other side. But it was just a port behind the shopping street and I'm now surrounded by large houses and the tunnel are the only way out. I look around and see a black trash can. Not big, but bog enough for me to barely hide behind it. I sit behind it and wait. I can hear somebody walking through the tunnel and entering the port. Then the person stops. I sit still anyway and wonder what the hell is going on. I don't understand what's happening. Why is this guy that I've never seen before following me.

Now I can hear voices. Two of them. I listen and hear that it's Becca, She's ordering this guy to look for me and the guy replays. It wouldn't be hard for him to find me considering the only place I found to hide was behind this trashcan. For a moment there is no sound and then I hear footsteps coming my way. I just know they're going to find me. I didn't expect him to kick away the trash can though. I had expected him to circle the can, But he kicked it away almost giving me a heart attach in the process.

"gotcha" The guy says and grips my sweater.

____________________________________________

TBC!

A little short. But let me know what you think...

R&R welcome, no flames please.


	2. A horrible nightmare

Becca comes running our way and starts saying some absurd things. "Fin loves you because you're untouched. But I've slept with many guys and I was even raped. No wonder he can't love me after that. I'm a bad apple now. But now Fin won't love you anymore. Now you're going to have a dick inside you and you won't be as tight anymore and Fin will stop loving you"

"I'm n..." I started to say but was cut off my a hit to the face.

"shut the fuck up!" Becca said "you don't get to say anything now!"

I start thinking about how stupid she is. She knows nothing about me. Wouldn't she be surprised to know that I was not at all tight. I'm even so wide that I can easily be fisted. Being raped can have it's impact on a body as well as psyche for life. At least when you're a virgin when it happens. That I found out that I can easily be fisted because of my kinky taste in sex.

I try to fight and get loose but the guy was to strong and I got hit's from both of them when I tried to move a muscle. The guy pushes me to the ground and pins me down. I start having major flashbacks from the last time I was pinned down. When I open my eyes again I look straight up and see Becca standing over me and watching down on my face with anger dripping from her eyes.

The Guy now takes up a pocket knife and starts to slice my clothes off. First my sweater. Then my T-shirt. Then me jeans. Now I only have my underwear left. He runs the knife from my stomach, up my chest, up my boobs and finally to my neck. And then he runs it down again to my bra and slices one strap in two, then he slices the other strap in two. And finally he slices the strap between the cups and the bra falls off to the ground by my sides. I feel the need to cover my chest, but Becca is holding my hands above my head now. He runs the knife over my boobs and down my stomach and to my panties. He strokes my pussy with the knife through my panties a few times and then slices the panties on both side so they fall off to the ground between my thighs. My tears are flooding down my temples. The guy opens the zipper on his jeans and takes out his dick.

"Wait" Becca says "I have an idea"

"Then spill it! I can't wait forever"

"Put her on top of the trash can and take her doggy stile. And I can be on the other side watching the expression on her face"

"Sounds good" he says and pulls me up and doubles me on my stomach over the trash can.

I can feel his penis pressing against my pussy from the behind and then he pushed it full inside. He was not going slow ether. If she had in fact been a virgin this would have been the worst torture imaginable.

"Hurry up" Becca says "I can't wait to see her expression when you rip her pussy apart"

"Didn't you say that she's completely unused?" The guy asks surprised

"Yeah, that's what she's been telling people" Becca replays "So hurry up and start"

"I've already started, she's just so wide that I can't rip her apart"

"You lying bitch" Becca screamed at me "Just wait until Fin finds out, then he won't love you anymore"

Becca pushed the guy away and plunges her fist inside of me in one fast movement. That was the first time it physically hurt. Even though it was possible, I was used to use lube when the girls I've had sex with did that. Becca starts punching her fist in and out, over and over again.

"I can't let her get off that easy, now can I?" Becca says "She's got to suffer excruciating pain in some other way then, check her ass out"

I start feeling sick to my stomach. Even though the girls I sleep with sometimes put dildo's in my ass, they use a lot of lube, and we always start with a tiny dildo first.

I feel his penis pressing against my ass and enter my hole. I hiss loudly and my face really shows how excruciating the pain really is. Becca starts laughing evilly when she hears my hiss and sees the expression on my face.

The guy gives me no time to recover and getting used to the intrusion of this offending penis. He just plunges in and out furiously from the beginning. I feel something drip down my thigh. I'm pretty sure it's blood from my ass hole. After a while the pain has stopped being as excruciating. I think I might be numbing up or something. The guy is grunting heavily now and takes his penis out of my ass and plunges it into mu pussy. Then he empties his seed into my pussy. I start to wonder if I'll get pregnant from that.

"Now fist-fuck her" Becca orders.

Obviously Becca has smaller hands than this guy so this might hurt a lot more.

The guy plunges his fist into me and the pain is in fact excruciating.

After he has plunged in and out for a while Becca tells him to get lost. She'll call him later. The guys withdraws his fist, pushes his penis inside his jeans and closes the zipper. Then he walks away.

Becca stands watching me for a moment "Fucking lying bitch" She says and spits on my naked, bleeding ass. Then she walks away. I try to climb down to the ground and walk. But I'm too weak and as soon as my feet hit the ground I fall down. My legs can't carry me. So I crawl weekly against the trash can and make a little ball out of myself. I can't sit because of the pain in my bottom so I lay on my side, hugging my knees and crying.

____________________________________________

TBC!

A little short. But let me know what you think...

R&R welcome, no flames please.


	3. Lost and found

I lost track of time while I was alone. All of a sudden I can hear somebody talking. I'm sure I'm not imagining it. I try to focus on the voices. I hear that one of them is Becca. I'm not sure who the other voice is, but I can hear clearly that it's a male voice, and it's not the same as before. Oh god, she's back with another guy to do it all over again. I can feel strong arms snaking around me. Squeezing me.

I expect to be put back on the trash bin and I manage to whisper "Please, no more. Please, don't hurt me anymore. I can't take any more."

"What have you done" says the male voice angrily "How could you do this to her?"

I can now hear that it's Fin

"Well, she's a lying bitch and deserved to be taught a lesson." Becca wailed. "She said she'd never slept with a guy, but she can't be so wide when she'd never slept with a guy" Becca explained.

"Maybe if you didn't think she was so pure and unused you wouldn't love her so much, and maybe you'd start loving me instead" Becca added with a hint of hurt in her voice "Specially now, when you found out she was lying to you"

"You stupid, stupid bitch! You don't know anything" Fin said angrily "She didn't lie. It's true, she really hasn't slept with boy, ever"

Becca looks at him confused "I don't understand, you still believe her, after I've told you that it can't be true"

"Yeah, I believe her" Fin said. "She was raped, just like you, and the evil bastard stole her virginity in the worst brutal way."

Becca looks somewhat guilty now and starts to cry "But how come you love her more than me then?"

"I don't love her like that. We're just best friends and we trust each other" He says "Which is why I knew what happened to her." He adds. "Now get out of here, leave"

Becca runs away crying loudly now.

I hear Fin trying to soothe me and call somebody on his phone. He's telling the other person to come right away, And bring a blanket.

I feel volnurable enough being naked and bleeding in Fins lap, open for his eyes to look at every part of my body. But I don't want anybody else seeing me like that.

"Please, I don't want anybody seeing me like that" I whisper

"Don't be foolish sweetie, we've got to get you out of here. Nobody's going to judge you" He replays with the most caring

He knows enough about how I felt after the first time to know what I'm feeling now. He's helped me through a lot of bad days.

"Besides, it's only Casey. She knows exactly what to to and what you're feeling" he whispered to me.

Casey was abused sexually by her step Father from age nine until she was eleven. And when she was 19 she was raped by her boyfriends best friend. She's totally over it now though, but she knows how I was and am feeling, and she's also helped me through a lot of bad days.

After probably around 15 minutes somebody walked through the tunnel. Fin was still sitting up against the trash can, with me laying naked and exposed in his lap. The person stopped after walking through the tunnel and then called shocked "Fin?". It was Casey.

"Yeah, it's me" Fin replayed

Casey ran up to the place we were at and threw the blanked she had brought with her over me.

"Oh god, sweetie! What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" Casey asked worried

"Let's talk about it later Casey, We have to get her to the hospital" Fin says while standing up and start carrying me away.

I started trying to kick and scream "NO, no hospital. Please, don't make me go to the hospital. Please, I don't want to. NO, NO, NO!"

Fin almost dropped me to the ground because I was fighting so hard to break away.

"Okay, okay sweetie. You don't have to go to the hospital, I promise" Fin said soothingly into my ear and I calmed down.

"Where's the car?" Fin asked Casey.

"It's right on the other side of the tunnel"

"Okay, let's go"

Fin carries me to Casey's car and eases me carefully in the back seat of the car so that I'm lying down in the back seats.

We go to Casey's place because Fin lives with his parents and his sister, and I was forced to move back to my family when the recession came. Casey only lives with her fiancé. And he's on the other side of the country, visiting some friend of his, and he won't be back for a week.

The only downside about Casey's place is that it's an apartment building and it's on the fourth floor in a five floor building. And there is no elevator in the building. So Fin would have to carry me up all the steps...

____________________________________________

TBC!

A little short. But let me know what you think...

R&R welcome, no flames please.


	4. Shower

We arrived at Casey's house and Fin had managed to carry me up the stairs just fine. He slowly put me down in Casey's couch and then he sat beside me and started stroking my hair.

Elliot now realizes that I'm still just covered with the blanked Casey had brought with her and asks Casey if she has any clothes left since before she gained weight. Casey used to be so thin that some people thought she had anorexia.

Casey thought for a moment and then went to her bedroom and brought out some clothes.

Casey told me she had chosen the clothes she brought because they were extremely comfortable to wear and weren't very tight so they wouldn't hurt me just by wearing them. But they weren't pretty.

I told her that it was okay, and that I really wanted to take a shower. Casey nodded and and asked me if I would be able to walk to the bathroom myself.

I realized that I couldn't, but what's more, I wouldn't be able to clean myself on my own. looked down and said "It's okay, it can wait"

Casey looked at me with caring eyes and asked Fin if he would be okay with leaving the room for a moment. Fin nodded and went to the kitchen and started to cook some food. Fin was the best cook of us all and I love the food he cooks. Fin knows that this shower would take a long time, maybe even hours so he decided to make something that takes a very long time.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Casey asks me.

I look down again and tell her.

Casey weighs her options. Should she ask me if I wanted her to help me wash, or not. Would I allow her to help me, considering the fact that I'm a very stubborn person and most of the time I refuse to let anybody help me doing anything. Then she decides.

"Sweetie, would you be okay with me helping you wash?" She asked "I know how much you want to take this shower"

"No, I wouldn...." I'm stopped by her finger on my mouth as she shushes me. But what she didn't expect was me winching away with horror on my face when her hand approaches my face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize... I just wanted to let you know that I'd be happy to help you in any way you need" She apologized with a tidbit of hurt in her eyes.

"It's okay, It's not your fault." I replayed. I feel so guilty for winching away from her. I know she won't hurt me. „Okay, you may help me" I added to soothe my conscience.

"Fin, are you busy" Casey called out into the kitchen

Fin came running within a second "Is everything okay" Fin asked with a sad and worried expression.

"Yeah, everything's okay. We just need your help" Casey said. "Can you carry Olivia to the bathroom"

"Of course I can" Fin replayed and bent slowly down. Right before he put his arms around me he asked if I was ready. I nodded at that and he then pulled me up and walked to the bathroom.

"Where should I put her down" He asked.

"Just in the bathtub, please" Casey replied.

Fin bent down to put me into the hot tub but the blanket accidentally fell down into the bath tub before he had put me down, so I was naked before his eyes

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He said completely red in his face as he turned around. Both ashamed and blushing because of the naked female flesh before his eyes.

"I know, it's okay" I replayed "Could you just hand me the blanked without looking at me please?"

"Oh, of course" Fin replayed and handed me the blanket. I pulled the blanked over my body so it covered all of me except for my head.

Then Casey came in. She pushed Fin out of the room and closed the door. She sat down beside the bath tub and asked me if I was ready. I blushed a little and admitted that I wasn't even close to ready, but I was as ready as I would ever be.

"Okay, can I remove the blanket now?" Casey asked

I looked in her eyes for a moment then closed my eyes before vaguely nodding my okay's

"Okay" She did as she slowly dragged the blanked off of me. She turned on the water and adjusted the water that came from the shower head to the right heat.

"Sweetie, I'm going to start now. Just let me know if something makes you feel uncomfortable, Okay?"

"Mhm" I replay as if I'm trying to hold my breath for a very long time.

As Casey starts I get some flashbacks, but she pulls me through them, and soon they go away for now.

"Would you be okay telling me what happened?" Casey asks me doubtfully.

I think about it for a moment and then replay. "Okay" I say and see the surprised expression on Casey's face.

"Well, the last time this happened I didn't talk about it for such a long time, and that's probably why I'm still so messed up about it, I didn't work on it at all. But this time I'm not going to do the same mistake again."

"Okay, just start at the beginning" Casey replayed.

When I told her about how I was silenced by a punch in the face she looked really apologetic. But I told her it wasn't her fault, she couldn't have known. And then I finished telling her everything and my tears were streaming down my cheeks.

Casey looked so angry that it frightened me. "Stop it, you're scaring me"

"Sorry honey, I'm just so mad at Becca" she apologized. "I promise she won't get near you ever again" I just looked away.

Casey had washed everything now except for my bottom.

"Sweetie, I only have one place left to wash and I'm pretty sure you won't like it when I wash that part" Casey said "do you want me to skip that part or do you think you can handle it"

I thought for a moment. I didn't feel any cleaner than before so I told her to go ahead and clean it if she would be up for it, but to please be extremely gentle.

Casey slowed the power of the stream down a bit and then slowly moved the shower head so it was sprinkling the water over my pussy. "I'm going to help you putting your legs wider apart so I can clean you better and also reach your bum, okay?"

"Mhm" I replayed feeling really volnurable and ashamed.

I was really thankful for the handles on each side of the bath tub. I was really sore so it hurt real bad. And it also awoke some flashbacks. Casey tried to sooth me the whole time.

"All done" Casey exclaimed relieved after what seemed like hours.

"Do you want me to put the plug in and make you a nice bath to lay in?" Casey asked

"No, I think I can't handle any more nudity for now" I replayed

"Would you be able to talk about what you went trough with Fin?" Casey asks. "It would be good for you to talk about it more"

"Maybe. I'll try, but we'll see what happens" I replay as Casey turns the water stream off and pulls a new clean blanket over me.

Then she tells me to wait for a moment and she walks out of the bathroom. But she walks back inside only about a minute later and when she's seen that I'm still relatively decent she calls for Fin to enter.

Fin sticks his head inside and then walks inside. He bends down and tells me that he's going to pull me up. When he receives a nod from me he gently pulls me into his lap and carries me to Casey's room. The clothes that Casey brought were already laying on top of the bed. When Fin had put me down on the bed he left the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving only me and Casey in the room. Casey approached the bed and sat beside me.

"Let's get you in some clothes, shall we?"

I nod as my tears start flowing and I start sobbing uncontrollably.

Fin comes running "what's wrong, what's going on? why is she sobbing?" He interrogates Casey

"Nothing is wrong, She's just having a hard time, Okay!?" Casey replays "And you always seeing her naked is not exactly helping things"

Fin looks at me and suddenly realizes that I'm lying on top of Casey's bed still naked and completely exposed. He blushes big-time and apologizes before walking back out of the room.

"Sweetie, wanna tell me why you're crying?"

"You can't imagine how hard it is to not being able to do the most simple tasks on your own, when you're so used to do everything on your own"

"Oh, honey. you'll be able to do everything you want in no-time. What do you say about staying with me until Eddy comes home? We could even try to get Fin to stay with us and cook for us." She smirked evilly

"Okay" I sob out with a little chuckle mixed in.

Casey puts the clothes on my body and then takes me into her lap while I continue crying. "Shhhh, It'll be okay" she says with soothing voice.

____________________________________________

TBC!

R&R welcome, no flames please.

Author's note: I haven't written any more of this story because that's where the nightmare ended. But I'll figure out a way to finish this story soon.


End file.
